<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sobre Pêssegos, Prímulas, Sonhos e Reflexos no Espelho by Akanees</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689543">Sobre Pêssegos, Prímulas, Sonhos e Reflexos no Espelho</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanees/pseuds/Akanees'>Akanees</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, F/M, M/M, O foco é TouyaxYukito mas menções a SakuraxSyaoran, Soulmatery shenanigans, Soulmates, i love them</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:28:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akanees/pseuds/Akanees</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Você teve um sonho ontem à noite. Nesse sonho eu estava com você."</p><p>Os sonhos do sacerdote do reino do deserto estão cada vez mais frequentes. O príncipe pensa que às vezes pode ver um vulto.</p><p>Há diferenças entre o que se sonha e o que se deseja. Será?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kinomoto Touya/Tsukishiro Yukito, Sakura/Syaoran (CLAMP), Touya/Yukito of Clow Country (Tsubasa)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sobre Pêssegos, Prímulas, Sonhos e Reflexos no Espelho</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Você teve um sonho ontem à noite. Sei disso pois estava com você.</p><p> </p><p>Você sempre sonha, e eu sempre sei, pois estou sempre com você. Você me disse que em seus sonhos, eu também estou com você. Mas é diferente.</p><p> </p><p>Em cada sonho, somos versões diferentes de nós mesmos. Minha irmã também está lá, e às vezes meu pai e minha mãe também.</p><p> </p><p>De madrugada, com as grandes janelas do palácio abertas, a luz do céu noturno brilha em azul e é a única coisa que ilumina seu rosto enquanto você sussurra. Seus olhos aflitos tem a mesma cor do âmbar que às vezes é trazido pelos mercadores viajantes, vindos de muito além dos limites desse reino, muito além dos limites desse deserto. Estamos em meio aos lençóis de seda e as almofadas de cetim. Ao lado da cama, apenas uma travessa de prata cheia de pêssegos. O cheiro do ar noturno que vem do deserto à noite se mistura aos cheiros de incenso de mirra, óleo de sândalo e perfume de prímula-da-noite. </p><p> </p><p> O frio da noite nunca foi capaz de nos alcançar, não a nós dois, não a minha família, e não ao nosso povo. Mas sei que não será assim para sempre. Por que eu conheço seus sonhos.</p><p> </p><p>Nos seus sonhos, há algo prestes a começar no nosso mundo.</p><p> </p><p>No nosso mundo, tudo permanece o mesmo sem se afetar. A areia desce pela ampulheta devagar. Existem ruínas no deserto, existe o povo contente na cidade, existe o palácio onde passamos nossos dias. Um homem que não te conhecesse como eu conheço talvez não fosse capaz de acreditar em seus sonhos, talvez fosse isso que ele escolhesse. Eu conheço você como o mar conhece a areia, como as plantas conhecem a água e como o coração batendo conhece o sangue. Seus olhos são tão conhecidos para mim quanto meu coração batendo. Eu escolho você.</p><p> </p><p> Nossas manhãs são recheadas de riso. Acompanhamos minha irmã e seu pirralho pelo castelo. Quando os deixamos sozinhos, eles estão olhando pela janela. Seus olhos acompanham os pássaros que voam à distância. Quando passo por um espelho, penso ter visto algo. </p><p> </p><p> As tardes são agitadas. Ora andamos pela cidade, ouvimos o povo, ora estamos no palácio, aprendendo pelo povo. Uma senhora aperta suas bochechas quando você traz seus remédios. Um mercante bagunça meus cabelos quando pergunto sobre seu bebê. Eu aprendo sobre nosso reino e você aprende sobre nossa fé.</p><p> </p><p>Às vezes, visitamos as ruínas, e às vezes, tenho um sentimento estranho quando estou lá. É como se algo rastejasse por baixo da minha pele, malicioso e peçonhento. É quando eu sinto seus dedos roçando os meus, me guiando para fora. Não há necessidade de que algo seja dito; eu olho em seus olhos e o som dos nossos passos é tão ritmado quanto um coração batendo.</p><p> </p><p> O crepúsculo é cheio de doçura, e comemos bolo, pêssegos, chá de cravo. Eu te escuto ler histórias de povos distantes, enquanto observamos a única árvore de cerejeira do palácio desabrochar.</p><p> </p><p>Durante a noite, estamos juntos, como agora, o som das nossas respirações são audíveis no silêncio, tão calmas e preguiçosas, tão tranquilas como o som dos nossos corações em sincronia. Você canta uma canção de ninar sem perceber, e tudo desaparece parte a parte. Primeiro, as luzes da janela. Depois, o som do vento. Por último, a sua voz. Então o mundo se desvai enquanto sinto seu calor em meus braços.</p><p> </p><p>Então, você acorda no meio da noite. Novamente, o cheiro de incenso de mirra e óleo de sândalo. Novamente, o som de nossos sussurros cortando a noite enquanto você me conta dos seus sonhos de luz e trevas.</p><p> </p><p>Nos seus sonhos, minha irmã também está junto ao pirralho. Ela ainda sorri para ele, mas ela chora também. Ela sorri e chora junto com ele em vários momentos. Nos seus sonhos, minha irmã é salva e condenada junto com ele. Os dois cobertos de terra, os dois cobertos de sangue. Minha irmã como uma flor que desabrocha em luzes brilhantes, minha irmã como uma flor arrancada pela raiz e pisoteada. Ela é minha irmã, ela não é minha irmã, ela está comigo, ela está longe. O eu que está junto com ela é diferente também. O você que está junto com ela é diferente também.</p><p> </p><p>Nós usamos roupas diferentes, falamos em dialetos diferentes, vivemos em locais diferentes.</p><p> </p><p>Em um desses sonhos, demorei alguns anos a mais para encontrar você. Minha mãe não está entre nós neste mundo, porém ainda assim ela nunca deixou de estar conosco.  Você diz que eu sempre vejo ela sorrir. Nesse sonho, a vida é mais simples e mesmo que nesse mundo, meu amado pai, meu amado rei, esteja sozinho, ele nunca deixou o amargor perfurar seu coração. Os olhos dele permanecem os mesmos e a gentileza que ele nos dá é a mesma.</p><p> </p><p>Nesse sonho não há coroas ou reinos e nós dois estamos juntos. Nós rimos juntos, dormimos juntos, trabalhamos juntos e comemos juntos. Nesse sonho, existem dois de você, e eu estou sempre por perto dos dois de você. Há você, que é humano e vive comigo; há você, que é o anjo que protege minha irmã. E há o eu, que sacrifico meu calor e minhas forças por ambos.</p><p> </p><p>Esse sonho é confuso e fantástico, belo e triste. Eu abro a mão de meu tesouro, mas eu sei que sempre vou ter você.</p><p> </p><p>Em outro sonho, cozinhamos juntos.</p><p> </p><p>A cozinha é menor que a do palácio e vem gente de toda parte experimentar o que servimos. Há mesas de ferro, panelas de aço, colheres de madeira. Há sons de riso do lado de fora. Lá tem cheiro de cebolinha e vegetais fritos, e nós cruzamos olhares enquanto viro uma panqueca e você percebe que estou sorrindo para você. E o mundo parece certo porque estou sorrindo para você. </p><p> </p><p>Não há peso nesse sonho. Ele é mais leve que uma pena no ar. Você sorri de volta para mim. </p><p> </p><p>Em outro sonho, nós vivemos nesse reino, que é nosso lar e nossa terra, falamos o mesmo idioma e vestimos as mesmas vestes. Nesse sonho, o coração de minha irmã se despluma em memórias e voa entre mundos. Então minha irmã se vai com elas. Nesse mundo, eu sou coroado rei e você é meu sacerdote. Nesse mundo sustentamos esse reino em nossas costas. Ele é tão pesado quanto toda essa terra.</p><p> </p><p>Nesse mundo você está na minha cama, quente e com cheiro de prímula-da-noite. Nesse mundo você luta junto comigo, protegendo minhas costas, contra sombras enviadas por um inimigo tão sombrio quanto um vulto num reflexo, tão inalcançável quanto um sentimento estranho. Nesse mundo quando olho no espelho você está do meu lado, comigo.</p><p> </p><p>No nosso mundo também. </p><p> </p><p>Você teve um sonho ontem à noite. Nesse sonho eu estava com você.</p><p> </p><p>O rei continua a procurar respostas em seus sonhos e a achar mais perguntas. Você diz que um estranho chegará no reino logo, e que devemos confiar nele. Ele dirá que mais do que os sonhos que alguém teve, o desejo de um coração é muito mais importante. Mesmo assim, seus sonhos e meus desejos se encontram nos nossos reflexos nesse espelho. </p><p> </p><p>Nessa noite, sabemos que o vulto é tão real quanto as sombras de seus sonhos. Nessa noite, escolhemos a luz da lua e das estrelas. Nessa noite, e em todas as noites, nesse mundo, e em todos os mundos, meu desejo mais forte permanece o mesmo. Eu escolho você.</p><p> </p><p>E então voltamos a dormir. O mundo se esvai na mistura do cheiro de pêssegos e prímulas.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Olá! </p><p>Eu estou voltando ao hábito de escrever agora, então peço paciência pelo mal jeito. Eu estava pensando sobre o Touya e o Yukito. Sobre os sonhos nas histórias da Clamp e em Sandman, sobre desejo em Horitsuba e nos poemas do Richard Siken. Então saiu essa one-shot mal acabada mas feita com muito afeto. </p><p>Espero que vocês tenham tido uma boa leitura! Beijinhos!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>